


766 Days

by Uncreative_Mind



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: :(, AU where your date of death is tatooed onto your soulmate, Angst, Angst and Feels, Cancer, Character Death, Crying, Depressing, Fluff and Angst, I Made Myself Cry, Inspired by Coleydoesthings, It's an emotional rollercoaster, Jesus Christ Superstar what was I thinking, Lies, Literally so much angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sad Ending, Sad boi hours, Tags Are Fun, Tags Contain Spoilers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Two Shot, What Have I Done, human!AU, i'm sorry everyone, i'm sorry roman, lying, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncreative_Mind/pseuds/Uncreative_Mind
Summary: Well, after living 21 unfulfilling years on the planet we call Earth, Virgil's finally done it. He's met his soulmate. Roman Alden. He's... perfect. He's nice, he's handsome, he's the best soulmate one could ask for.There's just one problem.Roman only has 766 days to live.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 49





	1. 766 Days - Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is in an AU where only your soulmate knows when you die. (it appears onto your wrist once you meet them)
> 
> (Also the beginning is inspired by Coleydoesthings, who's a youtuber)

Virgil couldn’t believe. After 21 years, he’d finally met him.

His soulmate.

Roman Alden.

He was… perfect. He was nice, and handsome, and everything Virgil could literally ever ask for in a soulmate.

But there was just one issue.

Roman only had 766 days left to live. (A/N, for those who don’t want to do the math, that’s just over 2 years)

Virgil stared back at the date engraved onto his wrist as Roman approached him, grinning sheepishly.

“So, Virgil, we’re soulmates?” He asked, obviously trying to hide his excitement.

Virgil pushed down the awful feeling in his stomach and forced a smile, “Yup!”

“So, do you want to know when you.. you know.. kick the bucket?”

Virgil nodded, hoping that MAYBE, by some chance, that they die the same day.

“Don’t lie,” He said to Roman, “Even if it’s tomorrow I want to know.”

Roman hesitated, but nodded. The man looked at his wrist, and his eyes widened, “WOAH. That is a LONG time from now.”

“What??” Virgil asked anxiously.

“Wait, wait, let me do the math..” Roman paused for a moment, thinking, “I think you have about.. 82 years?”

“Woah, nice.”

“Yup.”

They sat in silence for a moment.

“What about mine?” Roman broke the silence suddenly.

“You really want to know?”

Roman nodded, “Tell me.”

Virgil took a deep breath, glancing at his wrist, as the date stared back at him. His thoughts raced,

‘Should I tell him the truth?? He’ll be heart broken’ His thoughts seeming to argue amongst themselves.

“Well..?” 

Virgil broke out of his trance, and before he could stop himself, the words poured right out of his mouth, “You have 82 years too!”

Roman’s grin grew, “Awesome! We get to spend our entire lives together then!”

Virgil nodded, a weak smile plastered on his face, “Yeah, totally.”

“Well, we should get going, want to stay over at my place?” Roman asked.

“Sure.” Virgil tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

“Great!” Roman smiled, already walking off in the other direction.

Virgil stared back at his wrist, praying that maybe he’d read it wrong somehow. He didn’t, the date still stared back at him, ever so menacingly.

“12/25/2022”

Today was November 17th, 2020.

That gave them exactly 766 days, or 2.1 years together.

Sighing, he covered his wrist with the sleeve of his hoodie, and quickly trailed after Roman.

——————————————————————————————————————————

December 4th, 2020

Their first date

Roman wanted this first date to be perfect.

“Roman, this seems a little excessive, don’t you think?” Virgil laughed heartily as he was dragged onto a boat.

“Nonsense! I want to make a good first impression if we’re going to be spending the rest of our lives together!” Roman insisted.

The knot inside Virgil’s stomach twisted, and he forced a smile, “I guess you’re right!”

“Of course I am!” Roman joked cockily.

Virgil chuckled and playfully shoved him.

As they sat down on the boat, Virgil turned to Roman.

“So, where are we going? And why are we using a boat?”

“You’ll see.” Roman winked.

Virgil rolled his eyes, and noticed there were no other people around.

“Roman, I swear, if you rented a private boat ride just for us on our first date-“

“Shhhh.” Roman hushed the other man, bringing a finger up to his lips.

Virgil blushed, and tried to play it off by rolling his eyes and pretending he didn’t care, much to Roman’s amusement.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, before Virgil heard a splash, and went to investigate it.

He saw a flash of something quickly jumping out of the water.

“Roman-“ He called, but was surprised to see the other man already beside him, grinning like an idiot.

“Roman, what did you do-“

“Nothing at all and I resent the question.” (hA references)

Virgil’s eyes narrowed as he went back to staring at the water, and jumped back in shock when a DOLPHIN leaped out of the water.

Stumbling back into Roman’s arms, he held onto the other man tightly as he watched a pod of Dolphins pass by the boat, leaping in and out of the water.

“Roman, did you-“

“Maybeeee.”

Virgil tried to act annoyed and embarrassed, but couldn’t bring himself to be upset with Roman, who was giggling like a little girl.

Rolling his eyes, he leaned up against Roman.

After all, there are worse things that can happen than your boyfriend taking you on an overly romantic first date.

—————————————————————————————————————————

December 19th, 2020

Their first “I love you”s

It’d been about a month since they’d gotten together, and Virgil had loved every second of it.

They were cuddling on the couch, huddled under a single blanket, watching The Nightmare Before Christmas.

They were arguing whether it was a Christmas or Halloween movie.

“Ro, I’m telling you, it’s a Halloween movie!” Virgil argued.

“No! It’s a Christmas movie, the main plot is Jack literally stealing Christmas!” Roman shot back.

“But the director said it was a Halloween movie!”

“That doesn’t mean anything!”

“Wha-“

Virgil broke down into giggles, confusing Roman.

“This argument is so stupid-“ He wheezed in-between laughs.

Roman stared at Virgil, who was still giggling, and he smiled warmly.

“Hey Virge,” He began.

Virgil stopped wheezing for a moment and looked up at Roman, “Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Virgil’s eyes widened, “Woah- uh- where’d that come from?- I’m sorry that was just sudden-“

Roman immediately tensed up, “Oh- I’m sorry- was that a little too soon? I’m sorry- It was dumb-“

“Wait- no, Roman, it’s okay, I was just taken by surprise,” He took a deep breath, “I love you too.”

——————————————————————————————————————————

December 21st, 2020

Their first kiss

Virgil and Roman were decorating their Christmas tree, giggling at Roman’s ornaments. “Ro, this one has your face on it.” Virgil snorted, showing the other the ornament in question, “When was this taken?”

Roman chuckled, “Probably second grade.”

“Oh my God- You had a bowl cut in second grade?” Virgil wheezed.

“Hey!” Roman defended, “I made that bowl cut look good!”

“What ever you say,” Virgil giggled.

As Virgil knelt down, he placed the ornament on the tree, still giggling at the picture.

As he stood up to grab another one, he heard Roman clear his throat behind.

Turning towards Roman, he saw him sheepishly holding some mistletoe over their heads.

“Roman, that is the cheesiest, most overdone thing ever.” Virgil deadpanned.

“Oh come ON Virgil, you know you have to.” Roman encouraged.

“Do I?”

“Yes, please, my arm is getting tired.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, before giving the man a quick peck on the lips.

Giggling like an idiot, Roman lowered his arms, and acted if Virgil had just given him a million dollars.

Virgil pretended to be annoyed, though he eventually gave a small smile and giggled along with Roman.

“Oh, by the way, my brother and his boyfriend are coming for Christmas dinner. Is that alright with you?” Roman asked.

Virgil nodded, “Yeah.”

——————————————————————————————————————————

December 25th, 2020

Their first Christmas (And first meeting with Remus and Janus)

Virgil yawned and rubbed his eyes, “Ro, couldn’t you have waited til at least 8 AM to wake me up?”

“Nah.”

Virgil shook his head and sighed, plopping down on the couch.

“I need coffee.” He groaned, rubbing his temples.

“After you open your present.” Roman said, tossing him rectangular shaped box wrapped in Disney-themed wrapping paper.

“Thanks Ro,” He said, catching the gift.

Carefully tearing at the corners of the gift, he removed the paper.

The box was white, and carefully taped shut.

Virgil quirked a brow, tearing off the tape, opening the box.

Inside was a My Chemical Romance hoodie from Hot Topic.

He smiled, “Thanks Ro, I love it.”

“No problem.”

Virgil slipped on the hoodie, covering the black t-shirt he was wearing.

“Fits perfectly, thanks!” He grinned.

“Check the pockets.” Roman said.

Confused, Virgil did as he said.

He pulled out two My Chemical Romance tickets.

“Roman-“

“Only the best for my soulmate.”

Virgil blushed and giggled, then stood up.

Walking over to Roman, he wrapped him in a tight hug, “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Roman laughed, reciprocating the hug.

“I don’t suppose you got me a gift?” Roman wiggled his eyebrows.

Virgil rolled his eyes, “Of course I did you dork, let me go grab it.”

Quickly running over to his room, he grabbed a box, and ran back into the room.

“Sorry it’s not wrapped, I’m not very good with that.” Virgil apologized, handing Roman the present.

“Tis all good.” Roman nodded, opening the box.

He opened the box, and inside was every single Disney movie on DVD.

His eyes widened.

“I know you like Disney so uh- I got you these, so you don’t have to rent them anymore. Oh and there’s a poster at the bottom.”

Taking the DVDs out, he unrolled the poster at the bottom, which was a Nightmare Before Christmas poster.

“Virgil..” He breathed.

“It wasn’t as good as yours but-“

“Nonsense! Thank you! This is the best gift ever!” Roman flung his arms around Virgil.

Virgil chuckled and hugged him back, “You’re welcome.”

Time jump to Christmas Dinner brought to you by a lazy author

Virgil set the table for dinner while Roman was preparing the food. “What’s Remus’ boyfriend’s name again?” He called.

“Janus!” Roman shouted back as he poured the gravy into the gravy boat.

“That’s an.. interesting name-“ Virgil muttered to himself, placing down the glasses.

Suddenly, Virgil heard the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it Ro!” He called, already making his way over to the door.

Opening the door, he was immediately met with a man practically falling inside, followed by a groan.

“Remus, you idiot, I told you NOT to lean up against the door!” Presumably Janus reprimanded, walking inside after him.

“You did, but like, do I ever listen to you?” Remus shot back quickly, pulling himself up.

“No.” Janus sighed.

Virgil stared at them in shocked silence.

Janus must’ve noticed Virgil’s stare. “Ah, I’m sorry, I don’t believe we’ve met.” He said, sticking out a gloved hand, “I’m Janus, Remus’ boyfriend.”

Virgil shook his hand, “Uh, I’m Virgil.”

He turned to Remus, expecting a handshake, but instead was greeted by Remus hooking his arm around Virgil’s neck and roughly ruffling his hair.

“rEMUS-“

“Oh calm down, Jan, it’s how I greet everyone.”

“That’s.. true-“

“Remus! Janus!” Roman shouted excitedly, having exited the kitchen.

Remus practically tackled Roman into a bear-hug, roughly ruffling his twin’s hair.

“Oh. I guess that IS how he greets everyone.” Virgil said, dumbfounded.

“Yup.” Janus nodded.

“Glad you two could make it!” Roman finally said, having escaped his brother’s hug.

“We’re glad to be here.” Janus smiled sincerely.

“Hell yeah we are!” Remus grinned, slinging an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Well, dinner’s pretty much ready, so why don’t you guys go and sit down at the table.” Roman suggested, wiping his hands on his apron.

“Thank God! I’m starving!” Remus cheered, kicking off his shoes, heading to the kitchen.

As they ate, Remus made several sex jokes involving the turkey, much to everyone else’s dismay.

“I’m not making turkey ever again.” Roman huffed, cleaning up his spot.

“Your loss.” Remus shrugged. 

“We’ll help you clean up.” Janus said, clearing his spot.

“Thanks.” Roman smiled.

“I have to go to the bathroom, be right back.” Virgil said, walking down the hall.

After he finished, he exited the bathroom, and he ran into Remus, who waiting right outside the door.

“Oh sorry- Do you need to?-“

“No, I just need to ask you something.” Remus’ tone was serious.

Virgil swallowed, “Yeah? What is it?”

“You’re his soulmate, correct?” 

He nodded.

“So you know when he.. dies?”

“Yeah..” Virgil looked down at his feet, the knot in his stomach tightened and the lump in his throat came back. Though he’d only dated Roman for a month, he couldn’t imagine life without him, he didn’t WANT to.

“So, when is it?” Remus cut in suddenly.

“Huh? Oh- uh-“

“Don’t lie. Please.”

Virgil looked down, “In two years exactly.”

Remus froze, and clenched his fists.

“Don’t tell Roman, please,” Virgil begged, “I.. lied to him. I told him that we had the same amount of time left but we DON’T and I already feel horrible about not telling him but-“

He was stopped when Remus patted him on the shoulder solemnly.

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell him. It’s not my place. Just.. tell him some day, alright?” Remus gave him a serious look.

Virgil was silent for a moment, before nodding, “Alright, I will.”

Even after Remus and Janus left, and they were heading off to bed, Virgil still couldn’t shake the awful feeling he had.

‘Well, I guess I just have to make the most of these two years.’ He thought, dragging the covers over his body. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

February 14th, 2021

Their first Valentines Day

Roman had insisted on taking Virgil out for Valentines Day, and had dragged him to an amusement park.

“Roman-“ Virgil tried to speak, but was cut off.

“You’re gonna love it here Virge!” Roman cheered.

Virgil was unsure, and he fiddled with the strings of his jacket.

“C’mon! Let’s go on that one!” Roman pointed to a rollercoaster with a near vertical drop.

Virgil tensed up, “Oh no- nonononononono-“

“Oh, fine.” Roman pouted, he pointed towards another ride, which looked far more mellow, “How about that one?”

Virgil looked it over, it was called “Homer’s House of Horrors” and it was one of those rides that go through a haunted house.

“It looks alright.” He shrugged.

As they climbed into a cart, Roman look nervous.

Virgil took notice of this, “You good Ro?”

Roman jumped, “Oh- Uh- yeah! I’m fine! You SURE this is the ride you want to go on? You’re not gonna get scared, right?”

“Yeah, I live for this stuff Roman.”

Roman gulped, “Okay-“

The ride started up, and Roman already had a death grip on the handle bar.

Virgil rose a brow, but ignored it.

They went through the first part of the ride, and with every sound, Roman flinched.

Virgil glanced over at Roman, who had turned whiter than Snow White.

He touched his shoulder, “Ro-“

Roman shrieked when Virgil touched him, causing the latter to jump back, startled.

“WoAh- Roman! Are you okay??” Virgil interrogated.

“yEah- I’m tOtally fine-“ He stuttered.

“You don’t look or sound fine.”

“Okay, fine! I’m scared, alright?!”

“Well, Roman, why didn’t you just say so? We could’ve just gone on a different ride!”

“I was too embarrassed to tell you, plus you wanted to go on this ride.” Roman twiddled his thumbs.

“I wouldn’t have gone on it if I knew you were scared, not everything is about me Ro.” Virgil comforted, squeezing Roman’s hand.

“I just want to be a good soulmate…” Roman muttered, leaning against him.

“You already are.” Virgil smiled, giving him a hug.

Virgil blinked as a bright light had shone, they had finally finished the ride.

Stepping out of the cart, Virgil looked to Roman.

“Well, what do you want to do now?” He asked.

“I think.. I think I want to go home, maybe a nice relaxing day at home would be good for BOTH of us.”

Virgil smiled, “Sounds like a plan.” 

——————————————————————————————————————————

October 31st, 2021 (big ol’ time jump)

Their first Halloween

Roman and Virgil were both getting ready to go to a Halloween party hosted by Remus and Janus.

Virgil was going as Jack Skellington, and Roman was going as a Prince.

He was just finishing up his makeup when Roman burst into the bathroom.

“Are you ready Virge??” He asked excitedly.

“Yeah, I guess,” He shrugged, turning around.

“Woah! Great job on the makeup!” Roman grinned.

“Thanks,” Virgil smiled, “Let’s get going, don’t want to be late for the party, right?” Roman nodded, and they got in the car, making sure to keep a sharp eye out for pedestrians.

Finally, they arrived at the house, and Roman knocked three times.

Remus opened the door, as bright strobe lights flashed inside behind him.

“HEY! ROMAN!” He shouted loudly, “I’M GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT!”

“Remus, what the hell are you wearing?” Roman made a face.

“A sexy nurse costume!” Remus said, sticking out his tongue as he posed.

Janus approached the door and stood beside Remus, he was dressed as… nothing?

“Janus, you’re not-“

“Wearing a costume? Yeah, no. Halloween is a holiday the government endorses so no thanks.” Janus said nonchalantly.

“Oh you’re no fun.” Remus pouted, “Anyways, come on in! The party’s in full swing!"

Virgil and Roman gladly entered, and looked around the crowd of people in different costumes.

“Oh! Virgil, I want you to meet some people!” Roman said, leading the man to a corner of the house.

He led him to a couple who was sitting the back of the room, one dressed in a cat onesie, the other was dressed in a unicorn onesie with a tie loosely around the neck.

“Logan! Patton! It’s been too long!” Roman greeted cheerily.

The one in the cat onesie gasped, “Roman! Oh my God, we haven’t seen you in months! Hi! How ya holdin’ up??”

“Salutations Roman, it has been quite a bit of a time since we’ve last talked, how are you doing?” The one in the tie asked.

“I’m doing great! In fact, I’d like you to meet someone,” He motioned for Virgil to come forward, “This is my soulmate, Virgil.”

Patton gasped, and made a high pitched squeal, “You found your soulmate!!!” He bounced up and down excitedly, clapping his hands.

“Congratulations.” Logan smiled.

“Hi, um, I’m Virgil, as you know.” Virgil said, shaking both their hands.

“It’s great to meet you Virgil! I’m Patton, and he’s Logan!” Patton grinned, pointing to the man in the unicorn onesie behind him.

“It’s great to meet you too.” Virgil smiled back.

“Can you believe how fast this year went by? Like, whew! It feels like yesterday it was new years!” Patton chatted with Roman.

“Yeah! Before you know it, it’ll be Christmas!”

And with that comment, Virgil’s heart dropped.

After Christmas, they’re only going to have a single year left.

It hit Virgil that he wasn’t going to get to do everything he wanted to do with Roman.

He wasn’t going to get to graduate College with him.

He wasn’t going to get to marry him.

He-

He wasn’t going to get to spend the rest of his life with him.


	2. 766 Days - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a super sad ending, just warning y'all in advance
> 
> This is the more angst filled chapter-

November 25th, 2021

Their first Thanksgiving

Roman and Virgil were singing along to the Brendon Urie cover to “Into The Unknown” while driving over to Roman’s house for Thanksgiving.

Virgil was nervous, this was the first time he was meeting Roman’s Parents and other extended family. God help him if they were anything like Remus.

Roman had assured him that his family was extremely kind and accepting, but Virgil couldn’t help but be nervous.

“iNTO THE UKNOWNNNNN” Roman practically screeched as they hit the chorus.

“Roman!” Virgil laughed, “You’re gonna break my eardrums!” 

Roman gave a fake offended gasp, “How rUDe!”

They giggled childishly as Roman pulled into a nice suburban neighborhood. Two minutes later they pulled into the driveway of a large white house.

Virgil felt nervous, and his stomach did flips.

Roman took notice of this, “Hey, Virge, it’s gonna be okay.” He reassured, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Virgil gave a nervous smile in return, and walked up the steps.

Before Roman could even ring the doorbell, the door swung open.

“ROMAN!” A girl squealed, yanking the man into a hug, “I’ve MISSED YOU!” She squeezed him even tighter, causing Roman to groan.

“Beth- That’s a little tight-“ He said hoarsely. (A/N guess Imma just name any random female character Beth oop-)

“Oops! Sorry!” Beth apologized quickly, as she pulled away.

“Ah, Virgil, this is one of my cousins, Bethany.” He gestured to the girl, who looked to be about 17 - 19.

“Hiya! Who're you?”

“Um- I’m Virgil.” He said nervously.

“Cool name!” Beth grinned, “You can just call me Beth, anyways, come on it!” The girl raced inside.

As Virgil walked inside, he was immediately met with several “hello!”s and “Hi!!!”s and “How are you?”s.

Feeling a bit overwhelmed, he slipped away from the crowd and shot down a hallway, hoping to find a bathroom to hide in. (A/N Same virge, same)

He ran into a woman while sneaking down the hall.

“Oh! Hello?” The woman greeted, clearly confused.

“Oh- um- Hi- I’m uh, Virgil, Roman’s boyfriend.” Virgil stuck out his hand nervously.

“Ohh~ So you’re the special someone my son’s been going on about?” The woman teased, raising a brow.

‘This is Roman’s mom?’ Virgil asked himself.

“Uh, I guess.” He shrugged.

The woman laughed heartily, “I’m Cassidy, make yourself at home!” She walked past him.

Virgil looked after her, and continued down the hall.

Eventually he entered the kitchen, where there were a few other people conversing happily.

Even though everyone he’d met had been nothing but kind to him, he felt as if he didn’t fit in. Like he was intruding on something private and personal.

He made his way to a corner and stood around awkwardly, hoping to spot Roman. This whole thing was overstimulating and there was just.. too MUCH going on.

His breathing became labored and he hugged himself, practically rocking in the corner like a crazy person.

He pretty much snapped after a few minutes, running out of the kitchen, and back into the hallway, searching for a bathroom.

He then ran into Roman. “Virgil! There you are! I’ve been looking for you, where have you been?” Roman questioned, a look of concern spread across his face.

Virgil pushed past him and rushed into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Plopping down in the bathtub, he curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth, because he was a crazy person. Probably. Maybe. He didn’t know! He felt like crying. He just felt awful. Why did he let Roman talk him into this. He didn’t even know these people!

Oh. Now he remembered. Because Roman was going to die in a little more than a year and he wasn’t ready for that, he would never be ready for that! God, why couldn’t have been him that had 2 years left? Roman was amazing. He deserved to live. Virgil had no one before he met Roman. No one would miss him. His thoughts spiraled and taunted him.

‘You’re lying to him’

‘He would be better off with a different soulmate, who told him the TRUTH’

‘You’re the one who deserves to die, not Roman, you don’t deserve him.’

Virgil sobbed into his knees when he heard a banging coming from the door.

“Virgil? Virgil! Are you okay? I can hear you crying! Let me in!” Roman called from the other side.

Virgil lifted his head sniffling. “Virgil, please, open the door.” Roman begged from the other side. Taking a deep breath, Virgil stood up and went over to the door, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie.

Unlocking the door, he let Roman in, who closed the door gently behind him.

“Virge.. what’s going on?” Roman asked gently, lowering Virgil to the ground. “I don’t deserve you.” Virgil sobbed into his arms.

“What? Of course you do! What made you think you didn’t??” Roman comforted, wrapping his arms around the shaking man.

“I lied! I lied to you Roman!” Virgil cried, not able to look him in the eyes.

“Lied to me..? About what?”

“Your death! You don’t have 82 years Roman, you have one!” Virgil bawled.

Roman froze and tensed up.

“And I feel awful because you were so excited to spend the rest of your life with me and I want to too but we CAN’T and it’s tearing me apart inside!” He blubbered.

“Virgil-“

“I shouldn’t have lied to you and you probably hate me and don’t want to talk to me ever again-“

“Virgil-"

“You don’t deserve to die- You have a loving family and friends who adore you- I have NO ONE else who cares about me! No one will miss me- You’d be better off with someone else!-“

“VIRGIL!” Roman shouted, causing him to flinch.

“Virgil, I need you to listen me,” He faced the other man, a serious look spread across his face.

Cupping the Virgil’s cheek, Roman took a deep breath, “You do not deserve to die. You are the best thing to have ever happened to me, and I do not regret a single second of my life that I spent with you.”

“But.. I lied to you.” Virgil stuttered.

“Virgil, I’m going to ask you something and I need you to answer honestly, okay?”

Virgil nodded, sniffling.

“Do you love me?”

Virgil stared back at Roman, dumbfounded, “Yes, of- of course Roman, you’re the best thing in my life.”

Roman smiled, “Then the time I have left with you is worth it and more than enough. Because I love you Virgil Pierce, and I always will. I want to spend all the time I have left with you.” Virgil sniffled and stared back at Roman.

“Do you understand me Virgil?”

“I do.” Virgil cried before throwing his arms around Roman and embracing him tightly.

They stayed like that for a long time.

——————————————————————————————————————————

December 24th, 2021

Christmas Eve (night)

Virgil and Roman sat on the couch, cuddled up under a blanket, drinking hot chocolate.

They were talking amongst themselves, giggling.

“I can’t believe he did that!” Virgil laughed as Roman told him the story of the time Remus put ten thumbtacks on the teacher’s seat.

“Hey, Virgil, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.” Roman said, sitting up.

Virgil quirked a brow, “Yeah?” Roman took a deep breath and stood up, facing Virgil, much to the aforementioned’s confusion.

“Virgil, the past year I’ve spent with you has been nothing short of a dream come true. You’re the funniest, most considerate person I’ve ever known and even though I don’t have much time left,” He took a deep breath.

“I want to spend it with you, Virgil Pierce,” He knelt down, “Will you marry me?”

Seemingly frozen in place, Virgil stared in shock as Roman held the ring a foot away from his face.

Putting his hands up to his face, covering his mouth, he nodded vigorously, “Yes- Yes!”

Roman grinned and stood up, immediately being met with a hug and several kisses on the face.

Virgil grinned as Roman slipped the ring onto his finger. “Guess we should start planning the wedding, eh?” Roman joked.

Practically crying, Virgil nodded.

He looked up at Roman.

“I love you so much.”

—————————————————————————————————————————

January 2nd, 2022

Planning the Wedding

Roman and Virgil were sitting at a table together, figuring out who they were going to invite. “Okay, so who do we have so far?” Roman asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Well, we have Remus, your parents, all your cousins, Patton and Logan, your grandparents, your niece and nephew, your aunts and uncles, and uh, That Guy Phil?” Virgil listed.

“Oh, yeah, That Guy Phil is just this random dude who somehow manages to show up to all our family events. Nobody knows who he is but he’s basically apart of the family now.” Roman shrugged.

“Ooookay then..” Virgil said, slightly weirded out. He went back to looking over the list.

“Is there anyone you want to invite?” Roman asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

“Erm..” Virgil shifted awkwardly, “Well, the thing is- I don’t really know anyone to invite, my only friends are the ones are the ones you introduced me to."

“Oh.”

The two sat in an awkward silence.

“Hey, Virgil?” Roman turned towards his Fiancé.

“Yeah?” Virgil looked up.

“What was your life like before we met?” He asked nervously, unsure of what Virgil’s response might be.

Virgil paused and looked down at the table, tracing his finger along the wooden cracks.

“Not very good.” He muttered.

“Ah.. I see.”

Another heavy silence fell between them.

“Virgil..” Roman began, voice quiet.

“Yeah..?”

“What’s going to happen to you.. after I’m gone?” He asked, eyes shining.

“I..” Virgil trailed off, “I don’t want to think about it.”

Virgil rested his chin on his arms.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up-“

“It’s fine. Let’s just focus on the wedding right now.”

Roman nodded.

“Yeah. Let’s do that.”

——————————————————————————————————————————

March 17th, 2022

The Diagnosis

It was just supposed to be a regular annual check-up. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

Virgil sat there, tears welling up in his eyes as the Doctor explained that Roman had stage 3 lung Cancer.

“But.. how??” Roman questioned, “I’ve never smoked a day in my life!”

The Doctor shook her head, “You might have a history of it in your family, or experienced second hand smoking.”

Roman placed his head into his hands, close to sobbing.

Virgil felt like he couldn’t breathe, as if he were frozen in place.

God, he hoped that this was a dream. It had to be. He would wake up beside Roman in bed and everything would be fine and normal. It wasn’t real. It COULDN’T be real.

He didn’t realize he was crying until the doctor spoke,

“Sir? Do you two need a moment?” She asked softly, and Virgil nodded.

The doctor left the room, closing the door gently behind them, and Virgil broke into sobs.

“Virgil- It’s okay, please don’t cry.” Roman tried to comfort, though Virgil could tell he was on the verge of crying himself.

“No! It’s not okay Roman! You’re going to die!” Virgil sobbed.

“Well-“

“Don’t even try to deny it,” The brunette shot him a serious look, “You know your death date is in less than a year!”

“That doesn’t mean anything!” Roman argued.

“Yes it does!” Virgil shot back, “You’re choosing to NOT make the obvious connection here. You’re going to die a slow death from lung cancer Roman.”

And that was the moment Roman broke.

The moment where all of the emotions and tears that Roman had been holding back for months broke through his mental walls.

“That’s because I don’t want to die, Virgil!” He shouted, tears pouring down his cheeks, “I don’t want to leave you all alone with no soulmate! I don’t want to break my family’s hearts! I don’t want to die!”

Virgil froze.

“And I don’t know what to do, or what to think- All I ever wanted to do was be a good soulmate and live a happy life but I don’t get to do that!” Roman stopped shouting for a moment, “I just have one question. Why? Why did this happen to us? What did we do to deserve it?” He looked down.

Virgil was speechless for a while, before he took a deep breath and began to speak, “I don’t have all the answers Roman, but I do know one thing; life isn’t fair. You can be a saint and still be treated like shit. Neither of us did anything wrong, all we wanted to do was live happy lives, but life had other plans.”

Roman looked up at Virgil, tears in his eyes, “And I’m supposed to just accept that?”

“Let me finish,” Virgil said, “Life sucks sometimes. Scratch that, life almost always sucks. But,” He grasped Roman’s hands, “With you, life sucks a little bit less.”

Roman sniffed, “What’s your point?”

“I’m saying we should just enjoy the short time we have left together, instead of fighting or try denying it.”

Roman sniffled, “Damn it, I hate it when you’re right.”

They shared a small moment of collective giggles.

“Hey, Virgil, promise me one thing,” Roman gave him a serious gaze.

“What is it Ro?” 

“Promise you’ll stay with me, in my dying moments. I don’t want to be alone.”

Virgil nodded vigorously, “Of course Roman.” His voice cracked.

“Thank you.” He smiled weakly, before embracing Virgil, burying his face into the other’s shoulder.

Virgil wished that hug could’ve lasted forever.

—————————————————————————————————————————

April 29th, 2022

Canceling the wedding

One of the hardest things Roman and Virgil had to do after the diagnosis was cancel the wedding, which they were very upset about.

Virgil sighed as he sent out the last email saying that they were canceling.

Standing up, he walked over to Roman, who was slumped over at the kitchen table.

“I’m sorry Ro.. I know you were really looking forward to the wedding..” He apologized, “I was too.”

Roman sniffed and looked up towards Virgil, “It’s fine I guess. I have to go into treatment soon anyway.”

Virgil wasn’t convinced.

“It’s fine to be upset over it Roman.” He sat down beside him, “It’s perfectly acceptable to, anyone would be upset over having to cancel their wedding on the account that they have cancer.”

“I know.. it’s just… ugh, too many emotions.” Roman rubbed his temples.

“It’s okay Ro.” Virgil said, patting him on the shoulders.

Roman shot him a disbelieving look.

“Okay, yeah, I’ll admit. It’s not fine. It’s terrible actually.” Virgil admitted, “It’s just easier to sugarcoat it I guess.” He muttered.

“I thought we agreed on not denying the fact I’m dying.” Roman said, somewhat teasingly.

“We did? I must have forgotten.” Virgil joked.

They sat there and giggled quietly.

“In all seriousness though,” Virgil sat up, “I really am sorry about the whole ‘wedding being canceled’ thing.”

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault.” Roman smiled, “Besides, I still get to spend time with you, and that’s enough for me.”

——————————————————————————————————————————

June 4th, 2022

Roman’s 23rd birthday

Roman had been in treatment for about a month and a half, and he hated it.

It was boring, when they weren’t trying to treat him, he was stuck cooped up in a room all day with nothing but a TV to entertain him. Now, that may not seem too bad, but there were only two channels on it. The news and Sesame Street.

Obviously Roman chose Sesame Street.

Even though Elmo was quite the charming fellow, he could be annoying sometimes, and frankly, Roman was tired of listening to Elmo’s personal problems. Like, oh poor Elmo doesn’t know his ABCs, boo-hoo. Oh go cry me a river.

Anyways, that was off-topic. He needed to get out of there.

Today was his birthday, shouldn’t he at least be able to walk around? He couldn’t stand sitting in bed all day listening to Oscar the Grouch being depressed.

Suddenly, the door swung open.

“I’m bustin’ you outta here.” Virgil said gruffly, standing in the doorway, looking like he’d just gotten out of bed.

“Virgil it’s like 5 AM-“

“I don’t care, we’re bustin’ outta here.”

“What are you even doing up?-“

“I could ask the same to you.”

“Fair enough,” Roman shrugged, sitting up, “How’re you even going to break me out anyway? Aren’t there like guards..? Come to think of it, how did you even manage to get in-“

“Shh, that’s not important right now.” Virgil said, pulling Roman out of the bed.

Stumbling a little in his hospital gown, he detached the IVs and other various things stuck in him. Practically dragging him down the hall, Virgil shushed Roman every 20 seconds, despite him not even making any noise.

Finally, Virgil pushed him through a door, which led up to some stairs, which led up to the roof.

“Uh-“ Roman tried to speak, but was hushed by Virgil.

Roman cleared his throat, “Why’re we up here? I thought you said you were ‘bustin’ me outta here.’”

“Well, I might’ve stretched the truth a bit.” Virgil gave a nervous smile.

Roman rolled his eyes.

“Anyways,” Virgil said, wanting to change the topic, “I brought you up here to see the sunrise.”

“Oh wow, Virgil? Doing a romantic gesture? I’m impressed.” Roman teased.

“Don’t make me regret bringing you up here.” Roman laughed slightly, “Alright, alright.”

“So, how’s life in the hospitals?” Virgil asked.

“It sucks.” Roman groaned, “We’re not allowed to do anything.”

“Well, yeah, some of you guys are on your death beds.”

“People on death beds deserve more entertainment than just watching Sesame Street all day.” Roman huffed.

Virgil laughed quietly, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t laugh,” Roman whined, “It’s boring here without you.”

“Aww, you really miss me that much?”

Roman nodded, giving him puppy-dog eyes.

Virgil snorted, “I’m flattered.”

“Hmph.” Roman crossed his arms.

They stayed in silence before both of them burst out laughing.

Suddenly, Roman started to wheeze, and grasp at his chest in pain.

“Roman! Are you okay??” Virgil asked, alarmed.

Wheezing, Roman shot Virgil a reassuring look, “I’m alright Virge.” He smiled weakly.

“You don’t sound alright.” Virgil said warily.

“It’s just the cancer, y’know, normal stuff.” Roman tried to joke and laugh, only resulting in more wheezing and chest pain.

Then, Roman coughed up blood.

“Roman!” Virgil panicked, “We need to get you back inside, right now!”

“No no- wait- Virgil, I’m fine, this has been happening a lot lately!” Roman tried to calm him down.

“That’s not normal or good Roman!” Virgil shouted, worry painted across his face.

“Well normal is a relative term-“

“Don’t go all Logan on me, we’re going back inside.”

“Wait! Please, Virgil, it’s my last birthday, and I’d rather not spend it hooked up to a bunch of machines watching Sesame Street and being miserable. I want to spend it with the people I love. I want to spend it with you.” Roman begged.

Virgil looked conflicted, “Fine. But we’re going inside right after the sun completely rises.”

Roman grinned and giggled like a child, “Thank you Virgil!”

Virgil sighed, not being able to stay mad at Roman for long, “You’re welcome Roman.”

“So did you get me a birthday gift?” Roman asked.

“Of course I did you dork.” Virgil smiled, pulling something out from one of the inside pockets of his jacket.

He pulled out a stuffed bear that had “You’re BEAR-Y sweet!” written on its stomach.

“It was super cheesy and overly romantic, so I knew it’d be the perfect gift for you.” Virgil teased, handing Roman the bear.

Roman squealed, “Thank youuu, I love it!”

Virgil chuckled, “You’re welcome, again.”

Roman hugged him, and they stayed like that as the soft light of the rising shone on them.

Virgil wanted to stay like this forever.

——————————————————————————————————————————

August 30th, 2022

Things get worse

Virgil was waiting patiently outside in the waiting room, waiting for the treatment to be finished so he could go in and talk to him.

Hours passed. Nothing.

Virgil was starting to get worried, the treatment should’ve been done by now.

Then, finally, a nurse approached him.

“Excuse me, sir, can you please come with me?” He asked.

Virgil nodded, standing up, and following the nurse eagerly.

When they walked into Roman’s room, Virgil’s eyes widened at the sight of Roman hooked up to all those tubes and machines, which there were more of than usual. There was even a heart monitor attached to him. “What happened???” Virgil demanded rushing to Roman’s side.

Roman was unconscious. “Well, while we were doing the treatment, we discovered that the cancer has gone up to stage 4.” The nurse said, a look of pity in his eyes, “He also collapsed during the treatment.”

Virgil sighed sadly.

“Do you need a moment?”

Virgil nodded, “Yes please.”

The nurse left politely, and Virgil grasped Roman’s limp hand.

Taking a deep breath, he began talking to Roman, despite knowing he couldn’t hear him, “Roman, these past almost two years with you have been amazing, and I wouldn’t trade it for the world. And I know you feel like you’re leaving me behind by dying but.. you’re really not, you’ve left such an impact on me, that even after you’re gone, It’ll still feel like you’re here. I’ll never forget you or all of the memories we made together. I love you.” He kissed his forehead, and walked out of the room.

——————————————————————————————————————————

December 25th, 2022

Goodbye

Virgil didn’t know how to describe how he was feeling. He was feeling sad, angry, and confused and so many other emotions he couldn’t even name.

Today was the day. Roman wasn’t dead, YET, but his death was definitely quickly approaching.

Virgil could hardly bare to go in and see Roman, in such a state.

He was hooked up to all sorts of machines, and he looked miserable.

But he had to go in there. He’d made a promise to Roman.

Remus, Janus, and the rest of Roman’s close family exited Roman’s room, all of them were crying, or were about to cry.

Remus giving Virgil a nod, Virgil headed in, terrified.

As soon as he saw Roman, he felt sick.

He wanted to run. But thankfully his body was frozen in place.

“..Virgil..?” Roman asked hoarsely.

“I’m here Roman,” Virgil rush towards Roman’s side, immediately grabbing his hand, “I’m here.”

Roman smiled, “Thank you for being here,” He coughed, “I know you don’t like seeing me like this.” He wheezed out.

Virgil was already crying, and desperately trying to wipe at the tears with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“Virgil,” Roman broke into a coughing fit, “I’m *cough* sorry that I *cough* have to leave you like this *cough*.”

“No, don’t apologize, you don’t have any control over this.” Virgil responded quickly.

“I need you to know something, before I die,” Roman croaked out.

“What?”

Roman took a deep breath, “I love you. I will always love you. You’re amazing and the best, and I hope that you can be happy still after I’m gone. I-“ He broke out into a violent coughing fit, before his breathing became labored, with pausing in between them.

He managed to get one more word out;

“Goodbye.”

His head then fell onto the pillow and he lay still, with the beeps on his heart monitor slowly growing farther and farther apart.

Virgil squeezed his eyes shut, and with each beep, he relived a memory with Roman.

*beep*

Their first meeting

*beep*

Their first date.

*beep*

Their first kiss

*beep*

Their first Christmas.

*beep*

Roman’s proposal.

*beep*

That sunrise they shared on the rooftop.

Then the line fell flat.

And then Virgil came to a realization;

He was truly happy with Roman. Roman gave him a missing piece of himself that made him whole, and even with him gone, it’s still there. Roman will always be there as a part of Virgil. And for that, he was truly grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW THAT WAS A RIDE
> 
> To atone for my sins, I will write a fluffy oneshot later

**Author's Note:**

> :"(


End file.
